


Sweet domesticity

by masterlokisev159



Series: Alpha Steve and Omega Tony tales [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Steve Rogers, But also, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Fainting, Fever, Happy Tony Stark, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Scenting, Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Workplace, Worried Steve Rogers, mentioned - Freeform, mentions of heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159
Summary: Steve and Tony have always had their moments, it's just part of being together. They drive each other crazy but at the end of the day they’ll always have each other's backs, in and out of battle. In sickness and in health.That last one isn’t complicated for Steve. Today isn’t an exception.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Alpha Steve and Omega Tony tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708117
Comments: 70
Kudos: 636





	Sweet domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> ADD ON: Hey everyone, I hope you are all looking after yourselves during this time. I just wanted to make a request as both a reader and a writer to encourage everyone who reads fics/art to let your artist/author know you enjoyed it! I know fics are keeping me sane these days and I just really want that message to be spread as I’m sure others feel the same! Please please please leave a message to any author/artist (I don’t mean me although that would be nice!) maybe just once a day to keep the creativity alive during this time!
> 
> Thank you and stay safe my dears!

_I’ll never bond. Not now, not never._

_It doesn’t matter which omega I see or what words they say or how good their scent is._

_I will never..._

_Ever..._

_Bond._

After the ice, this mantra had not changed. He’d woken up, joined the Avengers and helped prevent an alien invasion. That had been the extent of it and he was happy that way. In no way, shape or form had he ever expected that to change.

Not once had he actually pictured he’d be happily married, and to the most independent, self-made omega of the century. _The_ Tony Stark, who had also admitted to him several times over the years that he’d never want to bond or get married.

Today they’re both. They have been for two years. And some days it drives Steve mad. He stands there pulling hair out while Tony shouts and snarls and refuses to compromise. They’ve had their fair share of screaming matches and have had many nights of fuming on the couch.

They’ve also had their best moments together. In the quiet of the night, Tony might wrap his arms around Steve and gently hold on, a shared warmth between them that only they get to enjoy. During Tony’s heats, Steve gets the privilege of being a true alpha to Tony-something Tony had always claimed he’d never allow but again, _here they are_.

They’ll drive each other crazy but they’ll also always have each other, in and out of battle. In sickness and in health. 

That last one isn’t complicated for Steve. Today isn’t an exception.

Steve’s in a meeting. When Steve gets the call, he has to stop everything and wait. The tinny voice coming out of his phone says exactly what he expects from a call from them and everything shifts after that.

“Nick. I need to go.” He says, sliding the Starkphone shut and turning to his boss. In the private board room, they’d been surrounded by heaps of paperwork, various forms needing signed to complete the various reports Steve had filled out. Fury had agreed that they could do it today in his office after the sheer number of delays they’d faced due to various mass attacks on New York. Avengers always. Duty called.

Rolling his eyes, Nick drops the papers in his hand and leans back in his chair. With a shake of his head, he folds his arms and levels Steve with a stare.

Steve scoffs in an effort to hide his irritation. “Oh don’t look at me like that-“

“I have to say I never expected this.”

“Nick-“

“You and Stark as alpha and omega. The strangest combo I’ve ever seen and yet-“ Nick’s eyes dart to the phone in his hand. His lips are twitching. “You care about him more than any alpha I’ve seen.”

Steve’s gaze sharpens. “Sometimes he needs me. And sometimes I need him, and right now-“ 

Grabbing his leather jacket, he zips it and checks his pocket for his keys.

“I need to go get him.” 

* * *

It’s a thirty minute drive to Stark Industries’ second office in New York. Steve makes it in twenty and quickly parks his car outside, tossing his keys to the poor guard who’s one job is to drive the cars back. Steve has to let Tony know, the guard had been snoring before he showed up.

The glass doors part in front of him and Steve saunters in like he owns the place and technically he does. He has equal share in everything Tony has and it’s the same vice-versa. Although, they’re both so rich they hardly need to share anything but it’s still a nice feeling considering Steve can just walk up to the reception with a knowing grin on his face that the person behind that desk will have to give him full access to everything.

Obviously he doesn’t want everything. He just wants Tony.

“M-Mr. Rogers? What brings you here-“

“I got a call from the board of directors meeting assistant. I need to speak to them urgently.”

The young attendant at the reception goes bright red and with clumsy hands, she grabs the phone on her desk and taps at a code on the glass. While she does this, Steve glances around and raises a brow at all the workers staring at him. He figures probably appearing in Tony’s work office with his full stealth uniform on and a scent that probably screams out ‘ _stand back_ ’ is the reason why he’s gaining so many adoring fans so suddenly. The leather jacket around his shoulders isn’t exactly hiding anything, nor are his quickly narrowing eyes.

“Y-yes. Oh, yes he’s here. He’s asking for Mr. Stark? Oh, of course, I’ll send him up, I’m sorry!” She cancels the call quickly and jerks her head up to Steve in a rapid nod. 

“They’re on the top floor. They said Mr. Stark is waiting for you like they said.” 

Steve eyes the receptionist girl carefully. She’s a young omega who appears to be shying away from him. The way she shifts makes him realize.

“Sorry. I don’t mean to scent so-“

“Oh-no, it’s okay!”

Steve sighs and stares at the lift in the centre of the room. Careful to lower his voice, he explains himself to the poor girl who’s practically sweating bullets.

“I’m not angry, I just need to see him. It’s got nothing to do with you.”

“O-oh.” She appears flustered and struggles to hide her shakes. She squeaks when he leans over to grab his badge that he knows she has, tucked under the main phone. Tony’s suggestion.

“I mean it.” He says, trying not to grumble as she flinches when he takes the card. “I’m his alpha. I can’t help but worry.”

“R-right.” 

Sighing, he shakes his head and stalks off, knowing that his irritation is permeating the air and throwing everyone off. Angry alphas should be seen and not smelt and the distress he’s smelling is telling him he’s clearly failing at this rule.

_At least Tony won’t argue with me. If he cares about the sanity of his workers that is. Or good work ethics._

“Floor one-hundred and seventy-three Jarvis.” 

“Yes Captain. Might I say, it is good to see you here Captain. It has been a long time since you last set foot in this office.”

Steve faces the window as he considers that. It’s not like he never goes to Tony’s workplace. It’s just that he goes to Tony’s _Avengers_ workplace. In fact, he’s there more than Tony these days, especially with how many projects Tony’s been working on. It’s no surprise Steve finally got this call.

“How is he Jarvis?” Steve asks as he leans over the bar to watch the reception floor get further and further away through the glass.

There’s a pause. “He is well Captain. Although, I suspect he will be happy to see you. He was struggling before you were contacted.”

Steve hums in agreement and squints as the glass lift climbs higher. The receptionist is talking to some man in a security outfit. Her hands are waving everywhere and she seems frantic. 

_Great._

“Jarvis, how many workers are there in this office?”

“At this time there are currently seven hundred and forty one workers here in the building. This does not include yourself Captain.”

“Right.” 

The rest of the journey is met with comfortable silence. The ground floor becomes a spec in the distance and eventually Steve reaches the top floor. It’s all black glass panes everywhere, separating several board rooms with long oval tables and presentation screens in each. Steve’s hearing tells him that the meeting is happening in the furthest room from the lift, so he heads in that direction.

He’s not surprised they’ve called him. It’s not the first time but generally Tony is more careful. It’s unusual for him to be this casual about his body. That being said, it’s entirely possible for Tony to get carried away although...

_The timing of the month doesn’t fit. He shouldn’t be experiencing another one this quickly._

When he reaches the board room being used, he notices two beta security guards standing in front of the opposite room with several tranquilizers. It sets Steve on edge but he decides not to comment. 

Instead he turns to the boarding room and raps his knuckles against the glass. He hears the chatter stop completely and steps back as the glass slides.

The young beta woman who’d contacted him opens the door and immediately lights up on seeing him. His nose picks up the sweep of relief coming from her pores.

“Captain Rogers. It’s good to see you.” She smiles and beckons him into the board room politely. Steve nods gratefully, secretly glad there’s someone in the building who isn’t shying away from him.

When he walks in, he notices the room is full of old alphas with few betas. Tony must’ve been trying to go for a compromise since he invited the old school from neighboring companies.

Pride floods Steve’s chest at the thought of Tony showing these old alphas who’s boss but it quickly vanishes when he notices a problem. 

“Where’s Tony?” He says sharply, head whipping round to catch the eyes of some of the fidgeting business folk. They don’t seem to be scenting guilt but the worry etched on their faces is so clear to see that Steve-

“Oh, Steve! Thank god you’re here, that’s perfect timing!” A familiar voice calls out and Steve turns to the door with laser focus. 

“Pepper. It’s good to see you.” 

She flashes him a tight smile and quickly drops the stack of papers she’d been holding on the table. The assistant instantly starts handing them out while Pepper breathes a sigh of relief. 

“It’s good to see you too. Follow me.” She gestures with a hand and Steve steps past the assistant to follow Pepper back out of the room. They fall in step together and once the door is shut behind them, she glances behind them and rapidly pulls Steve by the arm to another board room. 

With space to themselves, Steve takes a moment to size up the beta.

Pepper looks hurried, he thinks. Her usually carefully tied hair is coming undone, her skirt twisted a little and her lower blazer button undone. But she oozes a calm and controlled scent that instantly has Steve on edge. That’s not the scent of everything being fine, it’s the scent of someone trying to calm others down.

“Pepper. Where is he?” He asks in a low voice. They’ve been friends for a long time now and he knows she won’t take it personally when he asks her like this. It’s Tony that matters right now. His husband, his _omega_ is not present and it’s starting to badly affect Steve's senses.

“He’s fine.” She says firmly, leveling Steve with a strong look and instantly Steve’s shoulders lower, the tension he hadn’t even realized he had, starting to release. He had felt like a live wire, open and exposed and inherently dangerous to anyone who’d come near him. It wasn’t a good combo, having an alpha feel like that.

“Then where is he. I can’t-“ His brow furrows as he tries once more. “I can’t scent him. And everyone’s looking panicked and I don’t know where the hell-“

“He’s in heat Steve. We think he’s on the cusp and so we thought we needed you here.” She finally, _finally_ confirms and Steve doesn’t know whether to thank her or snarl at her. Tony’s not in heat. He can’t be.

“ _How_ can you think that!? He’s not in heat Pepper-“

“I’m not sure. I was on one of the other floors when I got a call saying he’s started and by the time I got up here, they’d already put him in another room. They-they’re old school Steve. These people in the boardroom, they don’t know but they’re treating him like they’d treat any omega and now they won’t let anyone see him except...” She pauses as something akin to sadness fills the air.

“Except his alpha.” Steve finishes tiredly and they both look at each other knowingly. 

“Tony’s not in heat. I know that.”

Pepper tilts her head at him and stares. “How do you know for sure?”

With a sigh Steve rubs at his temple to ease the headache starting to appear. He’s starting to realize with a sinking feeling that he knows what’s going on. “He’s synced to me. We’ve been synced for months now and he just had his heat last week. He only started going outside again day before yesterday.” 

Realization sets in on Pepper’s face. 

“Last week.” She rakes her eyes over Steve in sheer bafflement. Then she stares at him. “And you’re not in-“

“I’m not in rut, no.” Steve rolls his eyes because he knows he’s not, even if people seem to think that as a huge alpha, he always should be.

“So you and Tony-“ She gasps and claps a hand over her mouth.

“He’s not-Tony isn’t _pregnant_ is he?”

Another sigh. Steve shakes his head and gives her a tired look. “No he’s not. But he was exhausted last night and during his heat he barely ate this time. And when I tried to get him to, he pushed me away. But-“ He raises his hands when she starts to frown. “I’m here now. I’ll take him home but I need to see him.”

Pepper seems to accept it even if she doesn’t like it. Still, with a flick of her wrist she gestures for him to follow her and they walk towards the room with the two guards standing outside. 

“Can you excuse us? I have Captain Rogers here to see Mr. Stark.”

The well dressed guards give Steve a glance over before shaking their heads in sync like two robots. Steve grits his teeth when they begin to speak.

“We need proof of identity. We have an omega in heat and until we see his alpha, no one is allowed in there.”

A sudden thought hits Steve and he stares at them in sheer bafflement. “You would let an omega go through a heat without anyone seeing them but you wouldn’t give him suppressants!?”

Pepper pulls on his sleeve gently. “Steve-“

“Yes sir. He’s vulnerable right now and we need to be sure that whoever is with him is meant to be. We need his alpha. We are simply looking out for his best interest.”

Steve bites back the snarl he can feel bubbling in his chest. The ludicrous belief of locking an omega in a room drives Steve insane and it takes everything in him not to bash these two guard’s heads together in order to teach them to look out for _**his**_ best interests.

“So you’re telling me you locked my omega in a room by himself when you believed he was on the verge of heat and didn’t give him any suppressants or call his doctor? Instead you decided that you should call me because apparently he can’t function without his alpha?”

The guards start to shift on their feet a little but otherwise don’t budge. But that’s fine because Steve is perfectly willing to raise the level here. If they need to be taught, Steve will do it. Tony doesn’t need this shit around him.

“Sir...did you not want us to call you?”

“Oh I did. But I wanted you to also call his doctor and also ask him what he needed which I’m betting you didn’t do when you shoved him in a room. Tell me something, if he’s in heat, wouldn’t he be on the floor clawing himself out right now? Wouldn’t he be crying? Wouldn’t he be _in pain?_ And more importantly-“ All of a sudden Steve’s chest rises and his blue eyes grow wide and dark. His lips pull back and his teeth clench in a low growl and suddenly everyone is reminded of who the alpha is.

“Don’t you think I would have taken each and every one of you apart if I’d seen him _hurting!?”_

“Steve.” Pepper tries to hold him back but he’s too far gone, the images of Tony crying out, shaking and begging desperately for someone to ease his ache while no one listens-

“ **IF MY OMEGA IS IN PAIN I WILL MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU ARE BREATHING BY THE TIME HE’S BETTER, MARK MY WORDS-!** ”

“ _Steve!_ ” Pepper shrieks but Steve has already gone for the guards, hands gripping their collars to lift them up bodily and fling them aside like used napkins, tranquilizers be damned. They fall to the floor and clutch at their sides in pain but Steve doesn’t have time to coddle them. Without wasting another second, he shoves the doors open and slams them closed with a loud _bang_ and feels a huge amount of relief flood him when he sees his husband.

_Here you are._

Tony is sat on a chair in the middle of the small board room with the desks pushed aside to create more space. God knows why because Steve isn’t even going to try and have sex with Tony here. Tony would kill him if they did anything at work. Steve knew because he’d tried that once and had lost that night to the couch.

Stepping forward slowly, Steve takes a moment to inspect his omega. Tony is sat there with his legs crossed one over the other and his back resting against the seat casually. His arms are crossed too and he has a cocky grin about a mile wide on his face. His eyes are glazed and his cheeks are red but other than that, he’s looks unharmed.

Steve’s chest deflates. He crosses the space between them and drops to his knees, ignoring Tony’s smirk to reach around him and pull him against his chest, forcing Tony to expose his neck for Steve to scent. 

“Easy soldier.” Tony says quietly, though Steve can hear the laughter in his voice. Gently, ever so gently Steve nestles his nose against the point where Tony’s scent is strongest, feeling a surge of pride when Tony submits to him easily. He smells several things, joy, smugness, a certain smell that Steve likes to define as ‘Tony causing trouble and he knows it’.

But Steve also scents worry, an underlying scent of nervousness. 

And more concerning, a thin layer under all of that which smells a lot like fear. 

Steve frowns and pulls back, watching the way his omega smiles at him easily. Tony is never scared and the thought of him being like that-being _afraid_ -

“Hey.” Tony urges in a hushed voice and reaches up with both hands to press against Steve’s huge chest gently. “I’m okay, I promise.”

Silent, Steve shakes his head and pulls Tony towards him, squeezing his omega tightly against him as his own mind calms. Tony is safe and here in his arms and nothing can happen to him.

Tony lets Steve hold him and for that, he’s grateful. But they’re not in the clear, these people called Steve for a reason.

So he pulls back and balances on the balls of his feet, reaching a hand up to cup Tony’s neck. And something instantly registers.

“You’re warm.” Steve murmurs, getting up from his crouch to stand fully over Tony. Ignoring Tony’s scoff, he presses his palm against Tony’s forehead to feel his temperature and yes-Tony’s too warm.

“Are you feeling alright?” Steve asks, ignoring Tony’s nod and guiding him by his chin to look up at him. On closer inspection, Steve's stomach sinks.

Tony actually looks terrible.

His dark brown eyes are blown wide and have a hazy edge to them like he’s present but only just. His cheeks are a ruddy reddish colour and it doesn’t sit well on Tony’s otherwise pale skin. His complexion is dampened with sweat and unlike Steve’s used to, Tony hasn’t said much since he saw Steve. He’s got that arrogant air, sure. But he’s not saying anything and he's trembling a little.

“Tony?”

“Hmm? Yeah babe?”

“Talk to me. What happened?”

All of a sudden Tony whips his head up and smirks. But Steve sees it, the way his brow is pinched after and his eyes shuttered as if he was dizzy. 

“Oh for gods sake, it was seriously nothing! I was just giving the presentation and I’m not kidding, I coughed once and I mean _once_ , and they all pounced on me!”

Steve raises a brow while he reaches around Tony’s neck. “Pounced on you?” He asks as he begins to loosen Tony’s tie. Maybe he should’ve bashed the alphas heads after all.

“Well, they overreacted. They took one look at me and told me I was flushed. And then I don’t know what happened but one second I was giving the presentation, and the next I was in this chair.” 

Steve’s hand freezes. His heart skips a beat. Images race in his mind.

“You don’t remember what happened?”

Tony, dazed, ill, possibly looking in heat and those alphas-

“I...okay I do. They sort of pulled me along. I’m sure you met Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee out there. They’re great by the way and I can’t wait to fire them-“

“Okay stop.” Steve holds a hand up and waits for Tony to look at him. “You said you were suddenly in that room and then you were here. Do you-did anyone hurt you? Are you hurt?”

Tony stops and stares at him. Really stares. “You’re really worried huh?”

Steve doesn’t even blink. “Of course.”

Something softens in Tony’s eyes and his lips curve up into a small smile. To Steve, Tony always looked so much younger when he did that. Like those omegas Steve used to see wandering down the street near his home, their loving alpha in tow as they babbled happily about whatever they could see and what they planned to do. They’d always smile like this, a happy grin that would only grow when their alpha told them they loved them. And the alpha would be beaming with pride, chest puffed out that they could provide joy for their omega.

It was a small happiness that only Steve could make Tony have and he loved that. _He_ was that alpha now.

“I’m okay Steve. They just thought I was in heat and pushed me into this room.” Tony snorts out a sarcastic laugh that could be mistaken as bitter. “I don’t blame them. Omega in heat, jeez. There’s nothing worse right?” 

“Don’t do that.” 

“What?” But Tony isn’t looking at him anymore.

“Talk about your heats like that. They’re sacred to me, you know that. And if you start telling me they’re not then-“

Tony closes his eyes and smiles. That soft look is back and when he looks up, gratitude shines in his eyes.

“How’d I ever get an alpha like you?”

“I’m not perfect by any means. I let my omega fall ill right after his heat. What kind of alpha is that irresponsible?”

A laugh bursts free from Tony’s mouth and Steve takes that chance to settle his hands on Tony’s waist. He doesn’t want him to struggle but he’s starting to see why they called him. Tony’s scent is badly off, his earlier distress has faded but now the room is starting to stink of dread and sickness. Like Tony knows he’s getting worse and can’t help it. But the relief in the air is palpable and Steve is so glad he came as quickly as he did.

“I’m taking you home. You need to rest.”

Tony whines in protest but can’t do much but let Steve pull him up to his feet and stay still. Without thinking Steve checks Tony’s forehead again and growls. He can’t remember the last time Tony’s been this sick.

“You’re burning up. I need to get you home.”

“I’m okay, I-“ Tony takes a step forward but it’s shaky at best. His eyes glass over and his hand shoots up to his temple. The room stinks of panic.

“Steve...” Tony whispers and there’s no smile, no reassurance that he’s fine, only a blind hand that shoots out to grab Steve’s wrist. 

Tony’s eyes close. He sways a little, face going ice-white. Then he start to fall back, body slumping against Steve.

Steve heart rate skyrockets. He doesn’t waste a second, instantly wrapping his arm around Tony’s shoulders and stooping low to slip his hand under Tony’s knees. Allowing all his first aid training to kick in, he lifts Tony up and settles him carefully on the floor, instantly reaching for his legs to lift them up. Grabbing the chair, he drags them over to rest Tony’s feet there and starts to unbutton Tony's shirt.

Tony’s eyes are closed but Steve tries not to focus on that. He’s an Avenger and it’s not the first time he’s had to deal with someone fainting.

Even if it’s Tony. His husband and omega.

“ **I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE**.” His voice booms and the doors swing open behind him and several voices start to shout.

He hears Pepper’s heals click behind him but doesn’t move his eyes from Tony’s pale face. His thoughts race as he tries to make sense of it and he can’t help but wonder if Tony’s heat has got something to do with this after all.

He recalls it. Tony’s heat had been longer this time but only by a day. Steve catalogues everything, it's his nature, and he knows exactly when Tony’s heats are, even when Tony forgets. He always stocks up and always has food ready for Tony when they stop for breaks. They love Tony’s heat, he knows it but maybe this time he was too rough, maybe he pushed Tony too far, or maybe he didn’t-

“His heat was longer.” Steve mumbles and Pepper snaps her gaze at him.

“What?”

“His heat.” Steve feels numb. “It lasted a day longer. But maybe that wasn’t his heat after all.”

“Oh Steve-“

“He was probably feverish. He probably got sick during his heat. And I didn’t even realize.”

Pepper clasps his shoulder and shakes him gently. “He’ll be fine. He will be. He’s burnt out but you can look after him. These things happen Steve, don’t beat yourself up, he doesn’t listen easily either.”

But Steve disagrees. He wants to say more. He wants to say he should’ve made Tony eat more during it. That he should’ve made Tony rest for longer and shouldn’t have carried on for that extra day. 

“I should’ve realized.” Steve says quietly and brushes Tony’s hair back gently. “He’s my omega. I should never let this happen.”

* * *

Tony manages to wake up fairly quickly after that but by that point Steve is so wound up he’ll do anything short of shooting the doctor to take Tony home.

Tony’s resting against the wall of the room and letting the doctor do what he needs to. Pepper and Steve are hovering nearby and thankfully the board members haven’t come into the room-they’re staying close to the door like good little pests.

“His blood sugar is low. Make sure he has something to eat as soon as he gets home and don’t let him get up too quickly. Try and get him to sleep if you can.” The doctor reaches into his bag for a chocolate bar and hands it to a dazed Tony as he continues to direct Steve. “He’s just got the flu. He’ll be alright with time.”

Tony tears the wrapper off his treat and thankfully begins to eat it so Steve can start trying to relax. It’s hard going when he knows how careless Tony can be. 

“Can I take him home now?”

The doctor glances at Tony and sighs. “Mr. Stark, do you feel okay to stand?”

Tony nods and with Steve’s help, manages to stand. The room holds its breath as he takes a step and releases it once he does. That’s proof enough for Steve.

“Let’s go home Tony.” Steve says loudly and steers Tony away by the shoulders, nodding to Pepper on their way out. The alphas and guards part for him like the Red Sea as Steve guides Tony swiftly, not letting Tony go even for a second. Once they’re in the lift, Steve gives Tony a light squeeze.

“Are you alright? Be honest.” _Please,_ Steve thinks.

“I’m perfectly-okay, not _perfectly_ fine but I will be. I-“ Tony leans a little on Steve and looks at the floor. “I was shaky all morning. I just didn’t think it was that bad.”

Guilt fills Steve’s mind. His fingers clench. “It’s not your fault. I pushed you too hard during your heat. I should’ve made you eat more. Dammit, I should’ve kept you at home for one more day-“

“No I’m fine. I’m being serious-“

“I _knew_ something was wrong. On the last day you were so much quieter, so much sleepier. And you didn’t want to eat-I should’ve known-“

“ _Steve!_ ” Tony shouts and that manages to break the spell. In the silence of the elevator, that last word rings in their ears.

They stand in silence for a minute, watching the numbers count down on the dial above. Finally Tony speaks.

“I didn’t know. I thought my heat was just longer this time.”

Steve is quiet for a moment. He massages the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his thoughts. 

_The elevators’ gonna stink after this._

“You were burning hotter. I pushed you too far, I know that.”

A high-pitched laugh escapes from Tony, pulling Steve out of his thoughts and he looks at the omega in his arms blankly.

“You’re hilarious! C'mon Steve I loved it, you _know_ that! And I’ve got the flu Steve, I’m not dying!” Tony laughs and despite knowing what Tony’s doing, Steve still manages to sulk.

“It’s not funny Tony.”

“It is! My big strong alpha is sad his omega is sneezing.”

“I’m not!”

“Steeeeve hold me.” Tony sing-songs and tucks his face into Steve’s shoulder to smother his giggles. 

Steve struggles to maintain his frown.

“You aren’t well...” Steve tries but it’s losing heat and even he suspects he’s overreacting. The nerves from seeing Tony collapse are still there but seeing Tony more energetic is certainly helping.

The elevator dings and it occurs to Steve that they somehow reached the ground floor without realizing. Tony’s still tucked up against him and this close, he can feel the warmth radiating off Tony. The underlying scent of sickness hasn’t changed.

Unable to help it, Steve buries his nose in Tony’s hair and inhales deeply. 

“You scared me. When you passed out like that.” He whispers so close that only Tony can hear and tightens his hold when Tony shifts uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful.” The words are muffled but Steve hears it nonetheless.

“So will I.” He promises and is satisfied when Tony starts to smell relieved.

* * *

Steve bickers with Tony when they reach the car. There’s no way in hell Tony's driving after earlier. 

“Steve, alpha, cap, c’mooooon. I want to drive, let me.” Tony bats at his shoulders halfheartedly but doesn’t achieve much when Steve grabs his shoulders and steers him to the passenger side. Barricading his pouting omega against the car, he opens the door and smiles tightly.

“Get in.”

Of course Tony won’t make it that easy. Steve isn’t surprised in the least when he tries to duck out from under Steve’s arm. Obviously he fails when Steve snorts and loops an arm around Tony’s waist and spins him back round. This time he pins Tony’s wrists against the car and inches closer, letting his breath brush the soft skin of Tony’s hot red cheeks. He lets Tony squirm for a full minute before craning his neck and staring his omega down. To his delight, Tony freezes.

“ _Let me take care of you_.” He commands in a low voice and lets himself feel smug when Tony huffs and ducks his neck down. They play this game often and usually when Tony wants to feel controlled as well as in control. But fundamentally he wants a reminder of Steve’s presence.

And Steve has no issues with that. He won’t ever let Tony forget.

“C’mon _sweetheart_.” He croons. “Don’t you want me to take you home, give you a nice hot shower and wrap you in bed? Don’t you want to close your eyes and let your alpha take care of you?” Pleased, Steve watches Tony shiver and look away. “Don’t you want to go back to how it was a few days ago? When I was in you and you were so hot and sweet-“

“Steve.” Tony pushes at him but it's half-hearted and his face is even hotter. 

“I’m so lucky. My omega is the sexiest, most amazing, most brilliant one I’ve ever seen. Don’t blame me Tony, I want to hold him.” Steve ducks down to meet Tony’s suddenly shy eyes. “I love him.”

Steve is inches away from Tony’s mouth. If Tony was well, he’d be on him within seconds and vice-versa. But Tony’s energy levels are low and Steve frowns when Tony looks up and smiles tiredly.

“I love my alpha too. He’s the best.” Tony says hoarsely and leans his head against Steve’s collar bone as if his strength has been sapped.

The moment changes. Steve holds Tony aside with one hand and opens the door fully. Without waiting, Steve guides Tony in and passes the belt to him before closing the door shut and bolting to his side.

He open the door, slides in and jams the key into the ignition. He doesn’t bother with half the signals as he pulls out of the car park.

“Steve.” Tony warns but when Steve checks on him, his eyes are closed and his hands are tucked around him, beads of sweat dotting his brow. 

He’s going straight to bed when they get home. Steve doesn’t care what Tony says.

“Let’s get you home sweetheart. Then you can go back to ordering me around.” He says and pretends his heart isn't swelling when Tony tries to hide his smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading! Please do let me know what you think :) This was just a fun little idea I had to play around with omega and alpha dynamics but with a very established relationship-a bit of domestic fluff since I've written another fic that has A/B/O dynamics without their established relationship yet and I'm thinking of posting it ;) Please let me know if you enjoyed this as it really is so encouraging!  
> AS ALWAYS COMMENTS ARE LIFE!
> 
> Thankyou also to those who are patiently waiting for me to update my other fics. Since quarantine is dominating our lives, writing has been playing more of role ;) More coming soon I promise!
> 
> Everyone please be safe :)
> 
> Come chat to me on tumblr!  
> https://masterlokisev159.tumblr.com


End file.
